La Muerte viste de uniforme color Negro
by Guardian of Hell
Summary: Dos pegasos viajan a Ponyville, tienen en mente una misión: Eliminar a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y así permitir el ascenso de su líder al poder.


Han habido muchos cambios últimamente en Equestria…

Luego de una guerra con los grifos, las relaciones se han puesto mucho más tensas en con nuestros países vecinos.

La economía también ha ido a la baja, se han cerrado múltiples fábricas y cientos de ponys de todas las razas están sin trabajo. Además, las pocas fábricas que aún están abiertas han decidido contratar a inmigrantes de otros países para que trabajen en las fábricas, con un suelo mucho menor.

La inflación nos está golpeando a todos, cada vez es más difícil vivir y hasta comer se nos hace más un lujo que una necesidad básica. Hoy por hoy, un saco de alfalfa cuesta unos tres millones de monedas… ¡ESA CANTIDAD DE DINERO NO SE PUEDE LLEVAR NI EN UNA CARRETILLA!

En los asuntos del gobierno también han habido cambios… últimamente el Parlamento de Equestria a comenzado a ganar mucho poder frente a las Princesas… y lo que es peor… ¡el parlamento esta manejado por traidores, burgueses y rojos!

Ante este oscuro escenario… se ha levantado una esperanza.

Un nuevo movimiento que comienza a ganar terreno en las calles y entre los ponis se levanta como la alternativa para Equestria…

Con la certeza absoluta en las decisiones de nuestro Führer, con la Fe ciega en nuestros ideales…

¡DESPIERTA EQUESTRIA!

_Ponyville._

_Día 10 del onceavo mes del año número 1938._

_SS-Obersturmbannführer von Hellhooves._

_Jefe del Batallón N° 34 de las SS._

_Mediante la presente, acuso orden de llegada de las órdenes emanadas desde el Cuartel General del Partido y las SS._

_He tomado conciencia y conocimiento de las órdenes del comienzo del plan "Noche de los Cristales Rotos"; haciéndome cargo personalmente de que se cumplan las ordenes y se ejecuten a los objetivos acá en Ponyville._

_¡Qué viva Equestria!_

_¡Sieg Heil!_

Las nubes cubren los cielos nocturnos de Ponyville… son cerca de las 03: 49 de la madrugada y un jeep rompe el silencio en los caminos que llevan a Ponyville, en el jeep van viajando dos pegasos; una canción acompaña su viaje de entrada al pequeño pueblo. [Insertar video "Deutschland Erwache"] Sus uniformes negros delatan sus verdaderas intenciones, en el asiento trasero se ven unos cuantos sacos, además de una caja con balas y cuatro armas, dos Luger y dos MP-40; en el vehículo flameaban dos banderas, una roja con un circulo blanco en medio de ella y una herradura negra al centro del mismo; y otra completamente negra, con una calavera con dos huesos y en la frente de la misma una doble S rúnica.

- _¿Ya llegamos?_ – pregunta impaciente el pegaso.

- _Falta muy poco... a lo lejos se ve la entrada de Ponyville_ – responde el otro pegaso.

Tardan unos 10 minutos en llegar finalmente a Ponyville.

- _Muy bien, ya hemos llegado_ – dice uno de los pegasos, bajando en silencio del jeep – _ahora, baja en silencio, muchos ponys están durmiendo, los que no, o son aliados o son espías… estate atento chico._

- _¿Y como sabemos si son aliados o espías?_

- _Muy fácil... si son aliados nos mostraran su credencial del partido y harán el saludo de rigor... los que no, trataran de matarnos... bastante simple si no te parece._

- _Cierto… comencemos de una vez._

Los dos soldados bajan del vehículo y toman sus armas y algunas balas.

- _Muy bien... el primer lugar en la lista es... la biblioteca – afirma el pegaso superior, tragando saliva y suspirando._

- _Me encargo._

- _¿Te crees capaz de matar al elemento de la magia?_

- _Lo que sea para hacer el trabajo._

- _Muy bien... nos va a recibir un dragón... también es parte del partido y miembro especial de las SS. A él no hay que hacerle daño... a cualquier otro habitante... o es nuestro blanco o es sospechoso._

- _Señor, ¿el dragón al que se refiere no será Spike?... es solo una duda._

- _El mismo... acá tengo su registro... su pureza racial entre los dragones es muy alta._

- _Entendido… ¿alguna recomendación para cuidarse de un elemento de la magia dentro de la biblioteca?_

- _El tiro debe ser certero y justo en la cabeza, entre los ojos… si golpeas en el cuerno le quitas la magia, pero no la vida… asegúrate de llevar tu cuchillo, por si es que se debe recurrir a un plan B._

Los dos ponys caminan hacia la vieja biblioteca de Ponyville, el silencio es absoluto, y escasos metros antes de llagar a la puerta de la biblioteca, Hellhooves le habla a su camarada.

_- Te lo voy a decir ahora chico… esto no va a ser fácil… pero nuestro primer deber es con Equestria y con su arianidad, ¿estás listo chico?_

_- Como nunca señor._

_- Muy bien chico… que los dioses y la historia nos recuerden con honor._

Hellhooves toca la puerta de la vieja biblioteca, y una voz le responde detrás de la misma.

- _¿Quién es?_

- _El Ángel de la Muerte._

La puerta se abre lentamente, dejando ver a Spike.

- _Ya era hora... no hay tiempo... pronto entren en silencio._

Los dos pegasos de negro entran a la biblioteca, cuidando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

- _Muy bien... ¿dónde está?... ¿donde está la pony de quien hay que hacerse cargo?_

- _Ahí arriba… durmiendo._

- _Bien hecho Spike, el Führer está orgulloso de ti._

- _Será mucho más fácil si está durmiendo – responde… - pero primero hay que quitarle el cuerno._

- _No creo que sea necesario... solo procura disparar justo donde te he dicho... _

Hellhooves le da una pistola Luger a su subordinado, la que ya está cargada.

- _Muy bien… es hora de que tengas tu primera víctima… solo ve, pon la pistola y jala el gatillo, ya está cargada._

Black Clock, que así se llamaba el joven soldados de las SS, sube hasta donde está la víctima, plácidamente dormida a la luz de la luna, sin sospechar ni en sueños del peligro que corre. Black Clock apunta justo en la cabeza y con un solo movimiento jala el gatillo y dispara. El sonido del disparo suena por toda la biblioteca, desde la escena del crimen un pequeño hilo de sangre comienza a caer al suelo.

- _Muy bien hecho chico... es una menos... vamos... tenemos muchas otras casas que visitar y sólo tenemos una noche_ – dice Hellhooves.

- _Señor… ¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo?_

- _Cierto… ten, ponlo acá_ – responde Hellhooves, mientras le da un saco a su camarada, mientras que él deja un cartel donde se puede leer "Casa saneada por las SS".

- Muy bien…hora de marcharnos – dice Hellhooves, tomando con el hocico el saco con el cadáver.

Spike les abre la puerta y los ayuda con el cadáver, el dolor que le invade por ser el testigo y cómplice de la muerte de aquella que lo cuido hace tanto… pero él ya había crecido y el compromiso que tomo con el partido era mucho más fuerte.

- _Spike, procura limpiar la casa... luego pasas a los cuarteles para que te demos tu pasaporte y el dinero_ – le dijo Hellhooves al dragón.

- _Muy bien… lo hare inmediatamente._

Ambos oficiales salen de la casa, Spike cierra detrás de si la puerta, hasta que el joven Black Clock pegaso rompe el silencio.

- _¿Quién es el siguiente?_

Hellhooves saca la lista y tacha con un poco de la sangre del saco el nombre de su más reciente víctima, leyendo el siguiente nombre.

_- Vamos a ver... mmm... bueno, este si esta difícil... sobre todo porque la muy desgraciada vive en las alturas... bueno… como sea... vamos de una vez a encargarnos de esa Rainbow Dash._

El joven cadete de las SS pareció reaccionar al nombre.

- _No se preocupe señor, conozco su debilidad._

Y de entre sus ropas, saca dos boletos, una entrada más un pase VIP para un espectáculo de los Wonderbolts. Hellhooves toma las entradas y las revisa, una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en su rostro mientras ve los boletos.

_- Muy bien hecho chico, muy bien hecho… pero movámonos de una vez, la camarada Derpy nos va a estar esperando allá._

_- ¿Derpy señor?... espero que no lo arruine._

_- No desconfié de la camarada Derpy… es una de las miembros fundadores del partido y de las SS, además, demostró en el Putsh de Mannehattan ser muy eficiente en su trabajo._

Ambos soldados se subieron al jeep y emprendieron el camino hasta las afueras de Ponyville, donde tenía su casa el nuevo objetivo. Una vez allí se bajaron en medio de la noche, Hellhooves encendió un cigarrillo mientras cargaba con balas ambas MP-40, pasándole una a su joven soldado.

_- ¡Camarada Derpy!, ¿está por ahí?_

Por entre el cielo nocturno aparece una pegaso gris de crin rubia, volando erráticamente aterriza de lleno en el suelo, levantando mucho polvo.

_- Buenas noches camarada Derpy, necesitamos que vaya a dejar esto allá arriba, despierte al objetivo y luego váyase… ¿entendido?_

_- Muffins!_

_- Ehh… tomaré es como un si…_

La pegaso sale volando, igual de erráticamente cómo llegó, cuando comenzaba a meterse a la casa de Rainbow Dash, el joven cadete pregunta algo…

_- ¿Y cuál es el plan? _

_- Pues, ella va a despertar a nuestro objetivo, le va a dar los boletos para el show de los Wonderbolts, ella va a salir y nosotros le disparamos desde acá abajo, con estas MP-40_ - le responde su superior, mientras le pasa una MP-40 - muy bien... ahora solo es cosa de tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rainbow Dash, la pegaso color celeste duerme profundamente, cuando entra Derpy con los boletos y choca intencionalmente con Rainbow Dash, despertándola.

_- ¡¿Derpy?... ¿pero qué cara…?_

_- Lo siento mucho Dashie… pero se me estaba olvidando entregarte esto… - _le dijo mientras le entregaba los boletos.

_- ¿Eh?... boletos y un pase VIP para un show de los…_

_- ¡Será mejor que te vayas!… ¡el show ya va a comenzar!_

_- ¡Sí!... ¡sí!... muchas gracias Derpy, de verdad muchas gracias – le dice mientras sale volando por la puerta._

_- Si… claro… de nada_ – responde Derpy en voz bajo, con una sonrisa y mirada malignas, mientras se despedía agitando su casco.

Mientras tanto, los dos soldados están aún abajo, y cuando ven a Dash comenzar a volar, salen de su abstracción y levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, comienzan a disparar.

_- ¡Pronto… allá va… que no se nos escape!_

Ambos soldados comienzan a disparar al Dash, hiriéndole las alas.

_- ¡Ah!... ¡mis… mis alas! – dijo la pegaso celeste mientras caís_

_- ¡Le dimos, le dimos! pronto, vamos hasta allá, ¡que no se nos escape!_

Ambos soldados corren hacia donde está la pegaso caída…

_- ¡Ah!... mis alas… están heridas… no las puedo mover._

_- Si yo fuera tú... me quedaría quieta – _le dijo Hellhooves mientras le apuntaba con la MP-40.

_- Señor, dispárele en las patas para que no salga corriendo – _sugirió el joven cadete.

_- Muy buena idea._

Hellhooves dispara una rápida ráfaga de balas, hiriendo en las cuatro patas a la pegaso.

-_ ¡Ah!... pero… ¿por qué hacen esto?... ¡yo también soy una pegaso!... ¡yo soy igual que ustedes!_

- _¡Cállate maldita escoria!_ – le responde Hellhooves, dándole una gran patada en el hocico y quebrándole varios dientes, haciendo que sangre – _muy bien… es hora de terminar este trabajo._

_- Es toda suya señor – _le dice el cadete a su superior.

- _No… no… no… por favor…_ - dice Rainbow Dash, sangrando profusamente de sus heridas y de su hocico por la gran patada, mientras también lloraba por el horror y el dolor.

Hellhooves deja la MP-40 a un lado y saca su Luger, acercándose lentamente donde la mal herida pegaso.

- _Lo siento Dashie... pero mi primer deber es con Equestria y con su arianidad._

Hellhooves pone la Luger entre los ojos de la pegaso, la que cierra los ojos y vierte unas gruesas lágrimas en busca de algo de compasión, pero Hellhooves no vacila y aprieta el gatillo, el disparo es efectivo y su explosión resuena por todas partes, el suelo se tiñe con la sangre y el cuerpo cae al suelo, con los ojos blancos y un sangrado profuso en la cabeza.

- _Muy bien… esta hecho… ahora, junto a la otra en la bolsa._

Black Clock toma el cadáver de la pegaso y lo pone en la bolsa, junto al otro cuerpo. Hellhooves enciende un nuevo cigarrillo.

- _Muy bien... ¿cuál es el siguiente objetivo?_

Black Clock mira la lista y responde…

- _Parece que es Pinkie Pie, señor._

_- Muy bien... espero que no esté con exceso de azúcar... ya quiero ver tratar de eliminar una jodida pelota rosa saltarina _

Hellhooves se sube al jeep y lo enciende…

- _Vamos chico... a Sugarcube Corner._

Ambos se suben al jeep, junto con los otros dos cuerpos…

- _Muy bien... vámonos._

El oficial hecha a andar el jeep y lo lleva hasta Sugarcube Corner, es un viaje de unos 10 minutos

- _Bueno… ya llegamos_ – dice Hellhooves mientras apaga el vehículo.

- _Señor… ¿las princesas saben de esto?... espero que no nos descubran_

- _Pues... yo creo que a estas alturas del partido deben saberlo... pero recuerda que Equestria está en plena crisis económica… y las princesas han decidido darle mayor poder al parlamento... y de los 150 asientos nosotros manejamos 130... prácticamente controlamos el país, asique podemos seguir con nuestra labor sin mayores problemas._

- _Que alivio… bien continuemos con el trabajo_

- _Muy bien…_

Hellhooves golpea la puerta fuertemente, causando un gran ruido.

_- ¡ABRAN AHORA!_

_- ¿Quién es?_

_- Somos las SS... abra o derribaremos la puerta…_

La puerta se abre lentamente... tímidamente se asoma el dueño de la pastelería

_- ¿Q-qué desean?_

_- Buenas noches... estamos buscando a esta pony – _le responde Black Clock, mientras le muestra una foto de Pinkie.

_- Si... si vive acá... ¿pero que desean de ella?_

_- Nos han enviado para... bueno – _le responde Hellhooves, mientras le muestra la Luger y sonríe de forma maligna.

_- Pero... pero... ¡ella nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie!_

_- Lo siento... pero nosotros sólo obedecemos órdenes._

_- ¡No los dejaré pasar!_

Hellhooves frunce el ceño, y con una patada directamente en el pecho aleja al pastelero, enviándolo violentamente contra la pared del otro extremo de la habitación. Se acerca, y mientras el pastelero aún estaba en el suelo, le pone la Luger directamente entre los ojos.

- _Ahora... nos vas a decir donde esta... si cooperas no te haremos daño ni a ti ni a tu familia... de lo contrario convertiremos este lugar en un horno... ¿entendido?_

- _Sera mejor que nos haga caso_ – le recomienda Black Clock, listo también con su arma en la pata.

El pastelero se levanta lentamente del suelo, y casi a punto de llorar, les habla a los dos oficiales.

- _Esta bien… está bien… síganme por favor._

Los guía escaleras arriba, hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha por un largo pasillo.

_- Acá está... sólo... sólo hagan lo que deban hacer y luego márchense._

_- Muchas gracias por su amable ayuda… muy bien chico... vamos a por ella… es tu turno otra vez... agasájate_

Black Clock toma la M-16, se dirige hacia Pinkie y jala el gatillo. Una rápida ráfaga de balas barre con la existencia de la poni, la pared queda manchada de un rojo carmesí intenso, al igual que las sabanas. Hellhooves se acerca y verifica que la pony este muerta, luego toma al cadáver con sábanas y todo y emprende el camino hacia afuera de la casa.

- _Muy bien... no hay nada más que hacer acá... podemos irnos._

Ambos uniformados salen de la pastelería, Hellhooves toma el cadáver y lo pone con el resto de los cuerpos, finalmente bota el cigarrillo y lo pisa contra el suelo. Toma la lista nuevamente y tacha con la sangre fresca el tercer nombre, revisando quien seguía.

_- Muy bien... vamos a ver quien sigue... pues... esto sí que no me lo esperaba..._

_- ¿Quien sigue señor? – _le pregunta el joven Black Clock.

- _Pues... Rarity..._

_- ¿Y cómo llegaremos a ella?_

_- Pues... su casa esta unos metros más allá... hacia el sureste... pero me extraña que siga ella, después de todo... aporto dinero en los comienzos del partido... y con sus donativos permitió la fundación de las SS… pero ordenes son ordenes... asique vamos para allá _

Ambos pegasos se suben al jeep y enfilan hacia la casa de la unicornio modista, en menos de 5 minutos han arribado. Golpean la puerta, pero nadie les abre. Black Clock derriba la puerta, causando un estruendo al que nadie parece responder.

_- Wow… eres de armas tomar muchacho… te recomendaré para un ascenso a jefe de escuadrón. _

_- Al parecer no hay nadie… pero igual vamos a revisar el lugar._

_- Es una buena idea… pero… ¿sabes si esta su hermana pequeña?... no queremos testigos… y mucho menos una pequeña potranca._

_- Creo que esta en fuera de Ponyville, con sus padres._

_- Muy bien... vamos a tener que ver qué hacemos con ella, lo más factible va a ser mandarla a los campos de las juventudes del partido... pero es lo veremos en su momento, ahora vamos _

Hellhooves comienza a adentrase en la casa, camina unos cuanto metros, abre puertas a medida que avanza... hasta que da con la habitación de Rarity.

- _Esta dormida todavía... entremos en silencio._

Ambos entran en silencio a su habitación, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana.

- _Muy bien... acá esta... ahora a hacer el trabajo sucio…_

Hellhooves carga la Luger, lo que provoca que Rarity se despierte por el ruido, siendo lo primero que ve a los dos soldados SS al lado de su cama y ambos cargados con armas.

_- ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?_

_- Lo siento Rarity... pero son órdenes del Führer._

Hellhooves jala del gatillo y la vida de la modista se acaba en un segundo, tiñendo telas y un vestido a medio terminar con el rojo de su sangre.

- _Muy bien... esta hecho... sé que Spike nos va a odiar después de esto_

Hellhooves toma el cuerpo y lo pone en la bolsa. Ambos uniformados se retiran con paso silente y rápido. Ponen los cadáveres en la bolsa y se preparan para marcharse.

_- Creo que hemos acabado por hoy…_

_- Señor, ¿pero qué ocurre con Applejack?_

_- Ella si bien nunca fue partícipe del partido... su hermano se encargo de darle una cierta inmunidad, sobre todo después de que muriera en el Putch de Manehhatan… a menos claro... que llegue una orden de eliminarla… ¿sabe algo usted respecto a eso, soldado?_

_- No señor_

_- Muy bien, en ese caso podemos irnos._

Antes de que pudieran irse, suena la radio del jeep, por lo que Hellhooves la toma y comienza a hablar por ella.

_- Acá Hellhooves, cambio._

_- ¿Cómo van con el encargo?_

_- Ya las hemos eliminado a todas._

_- Muy bien, se agregan otros dos nombres a la lista._

_- ¿Cuáles?_

_- Deben eliminar a Applejack y a Fluttershy._

_- ¡¿Pero por qué?_

_- Informes de inteligencia nos dicen que están financiando un grupo paramilitar que planea tomarse el poder… y al parecer son una seria amenaza para el partido._

_- Muy bien... si es una orden así se hará... cambio y fuera._

Hellhooves deja de comunicares por el radio y mira a su camarada.

_- Cambio de planes chico... nos vamos a Sweet Apple Acres._

_- Bien… ordenes son ordenes._

Encienden el jeep y enfilan hacia Sweet Apple Acres, entran a la granja de manzanas y se estacionan frente a la casa. Black Clock golpea la puerta.

_- ¡Abran ahora!_

La puerta se abre rápidamente, quien abre es Applebloom, lo que deja un poco asustado y sorprendido a Black Clock.

_- Señor… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?... no podemos hacer daño a inocentes que no estén en la lista_

_- No se preocupen... yo ya los esperaba._

_- O sea... ¿tú denunciaste a tu hermana?_

_- Mi deber es primero con mi patria._

_- Bueno… esto es raro._

_- Bastante... pero cada uno cumple su deber... estamos orgullosos de usted... camarada Aplebloom. Vamos... entremos._

Los tres ponys entran a la casa, en busca de Applejack.

_- Muy bien... ¿dónde está tu hermana?_

_- Subiendo, primera puerta a la derecha_

_- Muy bien... vamos._

Ambos suben las escaleras y abren de golpe la puerta.

_- Applejack... hemos venido por... ¿no hay nadie?_

_- Espero que no sea una trampa…_

Pero de repente, Applejack sale de un lado de su cama, armada con una AK-47 y comenzando a disparar contra los dos miembros de las SS.

_- ¡Y ACASO CREÍAN QUE IBA A SER ASI DE FÁCIL!_

_- ¡PRONTO A CUBIERTO! _

Ambos pegasos se ocultan detrás de la pared del pasillo, mientras las balas seguían lloviendo.

_- ¡¿Y qué hacemos ahora?... ¡creía que no pondría resistencia!_

_- Pues... hacer para lo que se nos entreno... ahora... ¡ataca!_

Hellhooves toma un viejo mueble que estaba ahí y lo pone como trinchera, ambos pegasos se ponen detrás del mueble y con sus MP-40 comienzan a disparar. Ambas armas superan a la AK-47 de Applejack, todo es una ráfaga de balas, hasta que un grito de dolor apaga todo. Las armas se detienen y todo queda en silencio nuevamente.

_- ¿Revisamos si le dimos?_

_- Será lo mejor… pero mantén la guardia en alto._

Ambos soldados entran a la habitación, apuntando y listos para disparar. Hellhooves encuentra a Applejack a un lado de su cama, muy mal herida por las balas.

_- Muy bien... muy bien... me rindo…_

_- ¿Me encargo de ella señor?_

_- Es toda suya soldado._

_- Es una decepción para la memoria de su heroico hermano._

_- Una verdadera decepción en verdad... sangre aria contaminada con el cáncer de izquierda... pero debemos de asegurar la pureza del pueblo._

Black Clock se acerca lentamente a Applejack, y con una rápida tormenta de balas destroza a Applejack, quedando como una masa de carne y sangre.

_- Listo... esta hecho... ahora a por Fluttershy_

_- Muy bien hecho, ahora vámonos de aquí._

_- ¿Y quién se va a encargar del desastre?_

_- Luego vamos a enviar a alguien para que limpie._

Meten el cuerpo en la bolsa de cadáveres y se van hacia la casa de la pegaso amarilla, encienden el jeep y se dirigen hacia donde vive su próxima víctima. Black Clock comienza a hablar antes de llegar a su destino.

_- Señor, se me ocurrió una forma de atraer a Fluttershy._

_- Lo escucho soldado._

_- Podemos capturar a una de sus mascotas y usarlo como trampa._

_- ¿Tiene a alguna en mente?_

_- Su conejo, Ángel._

_- Muy bien... vamos a buscarlo y llevémoslo al bosque everfree._

Al poco andar llegaron hasta la casa de su víctima, y sin apagar el motor, se bajaron ambos pegasos uniformados.

_- Bien… hagamos el trabajo_

_- Muy bien…_

Hellhooves saca una zanahoria y comienza a tratar de atraer al conejo, pero este rechaza el vegetal…

_- Ven conejito conejito conejito... pinche conejo ven para acá._

_- ¿Qué es lo que paso señor?_

_- Es el primer conejo que veo que no le gustan las zanahorias._

_- Entonces hay que atraparlo de la vieja manera…_

_- Pues bien... que así sea... a las una... a las dos... ¡y a las tres!_

Black Clock se lanza para atrapar al conejo, el cual no alcanza a reaccionar y es rápidamente atrapado por el pegaso francisco dice:

_- ¿Lo tiene soldado?_

_- Lo tengo _

_- Muy bien... ahora – _dijoHellhooves, mientras escribía en un trozo de papel_ – acá esta la nota de rescate… – _Hellhooves ata la nota a una roca y la arroja a una ventana, rompiendo el vidrio y despertando a su moradora_ –… ¡ahora vámonos!_

Ambos pegasos se van a toda velocidad al bosque everfree, esperando que el plan resulte tal y como se espera. La roca atraviesa la ventana y despierta a Fluttershy, quien solo reacciona a despertarse y esconderse tímidamente bajo la cama.

_- ¡Ah!... ¿que... qué fue eso?_

Fluttershy toma la roca, saca la nota y comienza a leerla.

**FLUTTERSHY: TENEMOS A TU MASCOTA ANGEL... SI LA QUIERES VOLVER A VER CON VIDA DEBES IR A LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE... DEBES IR ABSOLUTA Y COMPLETAMENTE SOLA. DE LO CONTRARIO… NO ASEGURAMOS QUE TU CONEJITO PUEDA VOLVER A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA.**

_- ¿Á-Ángel?... ¡espera... ya voy para allá! _

Fluttershy sale volando por la ventana a toda velocidad hacia el bosque everfree. Pero no sabe que Hellhooves y Black Clock ya la estaban esperando, viendo con unos binoculares si venía o no al rescate de su mascota.

_- Allá viene... pronto, deja a Ángel en medio del claro... nosotros a escondernos._

Black Clock deja al conejo en medio de un claro, rodeado de un denso bosque. Esperan pacientemente hasta que la figura de su víctima aparece en medio del claro.

_- ¡Ángel!... me alegro mucho de verte bien..._

_- ¡AHORA, FUEGO!_

Las balas disparadas por sus MP-40 cruzan el claro, la muerte es inmediata... Ángel escapa bañado en la sangre de la que alguna vez fue su dueña, a esconderse del horror que vio en primera fila.

_- Muy bien... esta hecho..._

Ponen el cuerpo en la bolsa junto a los otros. Se prepara el amanecer y es hora de que se vayan de Ponyville.

_- Ahora nos podemos retirar, has hecho un muy buen trabajo chico, te felicito._

_- Muchas gracias señor… pero… ¿cree que Zecora haya oído los disparos?_

_- Seguramente... pero eso no nos preocupa... Zecora es una fiel seguidora del partido y se encarga de la salud de los militantes heridos o enfermos… a todo esto… ¿qué hora es soldado?_

_- Creo que van a ser las 06:00 am señor._

_- Muy bien... vamos a Canterlot... es hora del plan final._

Ambos uniformados se van en el jeep comino a Canterlot, ambos fuman unos cigarrillos para calmar un poco los nervios.

_- Señor, disculpe la intromisión, pero… ¿cuál es el trabajo final?_

_- Bueno... nuestro deber era eliminar la arma más fuerte de Equestria, los elementos de la armonía... mientras, desde toda Equestria, militantes y soldados de las SS se están reuniendo en los cuarteles generales del partido... marcharemos sobre la ciudad y tomaremos el poder... ya tenemos a altos mandos de las guardias con nosotros... nuestra victoria final es inevitable_

_- ¿Sabemos donde están los elementos de la armonía?_

_- Están en Canterlot... en el palacio... pero sin sus portadores son tan eficientes como un pisapapeles de oro._

El jeep sale a toda velocidad de Ponyville, en la parte de atrás están los cadáveres aun en la bolsa... se tardan alrededor de cuatro horas en llegar a Canterlot, llegando directamente al cuartel general del partido, un edificio clásico, y desde el techo cuelgan los estandartes rojos con el símbolo del partido, una herradura negra en medio de un circulo blanco. Los recibe un pony más viejo, vestido con el uniforme del partido.

_- Buenas tardes chicos… ¿cómo les fue en su misión?_

_- Bueno... véalo por usted mismo señor…_

Hellhooves se baja del vehículo y le muestra la bolsa de cadáveres al veterano del partido.

_- Brutal, sangriento y sin compasión... muy bien hecho_

_- No hay nada me mejor que en un trabajo bien hecho._

_- Eso es cierto... ahora, mejor será que nos reunamos con los demás._

En el patio del cuartel estaban los demás militantes del partido, todos uniformados y todos armados, en un balcón cercano esta su líder, esperando alguna noticia.

- _Vamos chico... tenemos una entrevista con el Führer._

Ambos pegasos se dirigen hasta donde se encontraba el líder del partido.

_- Mein Führer... lo que ordeno esta hecho... hemos eliminado a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía... ahora solo queda tomar el poder..._

_- Has hecho un muy buen trabajo... tú y tu compañero serán promovidos... ahora pueden ir a descansar y a comer algo chicos... a las 20:00 hrs partiremos rumbo al castillo._

_- Muchas gracias, mein Führer._

Ambos pegasos se retiran, cuadrándose y despidiéndose con su pata derecha superior en alto.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente... ya es la hora de la marcha... la noche es plena y lentamente las calles de Canterlot se llenan de vida bohemia. Los cafés y galerías están repletos de aristócratas y burgueses, cuya paz y diversión se ven repentinamente interrumpidas por la marcha. Las calles se llenan de ponys, unicornios y pegasos, que vestidos en uniformes negros y pardos, con su brazal rojo con el símbolo del partido, marchan llevando sus armas. La calle se llena de banderas y estandartes rojos, algunos llevan antorchas en sus bocas y otros avanzan cantando el himno del partido, seguido de "_Equestria Erwache_". Lentamente se van acercando hacia el palacio, donde entran sin mayores problemas, se detienen y se forman frente en el patio principal, que da hacia uno de los balcones del palacio. Celestia y Luna se sorprenden con la gigantesca "_visita_" y salen al balcón para ver qué es lo que ocurre.

- C: _¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre acá?_

- F: _Su majestad... no se altere por favor... hagamos esto de forma pacífica y civilizada._

- L: _¿A qué se refiere con eso?_

- F: _La cosa es así... esto es una sublevación... entréguenme el poder ahora y nadie saldrá herido._

- C: _¿O sino qué?_

El Führer mira desafiante a Celestia, se da media vuelta para ver a su ejército y grita "¡Fuego!", a su orden, todas las armas se disparan y llenan de agujeros las paredes del palacio

- F: _¿Ahora comprende, su majestad?_

- C: _Esto es inaudito... es una revuelta... pero no crean que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente._

- F: _¿Y qué va a hacer?_

- C: _¡Llamaré a los elementos de la armonía!_

- H: _Me temo que eso no será posible, su majestad... pronto chico... ayúdame con la bolsa._

Los dos pegasos toman la bolsa de cadáveres y la ponen frente a las princesas

- L: _¿Q-qué hay en las bolsas? _

- B: _En las bolsas están las portadores de los elementos de la armonía… o mejor dicho lo que queda de ellas._

Ambos pegasos abren la bolsa y vacían su contenido frente a las princesas, por el suelo ruedan los cadáveres sin vida de las portadoras de los elementos... su sangre estaba casi putrefacta y sus rostros marcaban la demacración de la muerte. Las princesas se horrorizan ante esta escena.

- L (llorando): _¡BASTARDOS!... ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A...?_

- C: _¡Calma!... calma hermana…_

- L: _Pero... ellos..._

- C: _También me indigna su crimen... pero lo hecho, hecho está... ya no podemos hacer nada... los guardias están de su lado y el parlamento también._

- L: _Eso... significa... que..._

- C: _Así es... sube a empacar tus cosas._

La Princesa Luna se retira aún llorando, en parte por tristeza y en parte por rabia. Celestia, aunque dolida, mantiene su compostura.

- C: _Muy bien... ha hecho y ha logrado lo que muchos trataron... y pareciera que no hubiera costado casi nada... aunque me cuesta decir esto... pero usted ha ganado_ – le respondió Celestia al líder de la revuelta, mientras le pasa su corona, símbolo de su poder - _…aquí tiene... el destino de Equestria está ahora en sus pezuñas... cuide bien de sus ciudadanos._

- B: _Misión completada señor… hemos triunfado._

- H: _Así es... ahora... tenemos el poder... un nuevo imperio se levantará en estas tierras... ¡Y DURARA MIL AÑOS! ¡SIEG HEIL A NUESTRO LIDER!_

Todos los ponys responden al saludo... repiten el saludo muchas veces... todos levantando su pata derecha en alto. En el palacio ya flamean las banderas del partido, los uniformes de los guardias son cambiados por los del partido... los símbolos del sol y la luna son cambiados por el de la herradura negra, las antorchas iluminan la noche en que ha nacido un nuevo imperio... que durará mil años...

_**FIN.**_


End file.
